


Imagine: Modern Day!Connor comforting you after a breakup

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Series: Assassin's Creed Imagines [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: BFFs, Breakup, Drabble, Gen, Reader-Insert, imagine, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum





	Imagine: Modern Day!Connor comforting you after a breakup

“What has happened? What’s wrong?” Connor asked in alarm.

Y/N’s roommate asked him to come over. He arrived to find his friend sitting in an armchair, obviously upset.  She sniffled and avoided making eye contact with him.

“It’s… he broke up with me,” she choked. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she continued. “I don’t know what happened. We were talking about our relationship… and we’d agreed on a lot of things about the direction we wanted it to go in… and… and then he told me it wasn’t going to work out and left.”

She broke down into heaving sobs, her shoulders shaking as she tried to take deep breaths. Connor squatted down next to the chair and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I am so, so sorry, Y/N. I know how you felt about him. You put a lot of work in that relationship,” he said. “If he can’t see that… then maybe this is for the best.”

She sniffed and looked at him, and nodded slightly. “Maybe…”

“Hey,” Connor smiled at her. “You are one of the best people I know. You are kind, and witty, and smart. I don’t know what he’s thinking… but I do know that you are going to get through this and be better off for it.”

He stood up and held out a hand. “And I will help you however I can.”


End file.
